


Finally Off Air

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, Felching, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's really going on after the Pottercast broadcasts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Off Air

“This was River, Royal, Romulus and Rapier telling you all to keep faith and stay safe.” Lee Jordan closed the broadcast.  
  
“Well that was a good one, wasn't it?” Kingsley smiled and rose from his chair.  
  
“It really was,” Remus agreed. “I just hope people are doing their best to follow our advice.”  
  
“Absolutely,” said Fred.   
  
“They do, if they know what's best for them,” Kingsley chuckled. “Well, I'm off. See you all later.”  
  
Kingsley walked out of the room and Fred made sure the door was properly locked before he turned to the other two.  
  
“Ok, now let's get naked!”  
  
Lee was thrown into a fit of laughter. “Merlin, Fred. Do you ever stop thinking about sex?”  
  
“No!” Fred stated. “Well, I manage to keep it under control during broadcasts, but it's not easy when I have the two of you around me. Who in their right minds will be able to keep their hands off a couple of hunks like you?”  
  
Remus and Lee laughed. They were getting used to Fred's weird moments of excitement, but that didn't mean it didn't still amuse them.  
  
“And all this talk about love and friendship, just reminds me that we shall live every day to its fullest and not letting these chances slip away.” Fred grinned.   
  
“He's right,” Lee agreed. “We tell everyone that the biggest weapon we have is love, so what's wrong with us getting a bit of love, eh?”  
  
“I haven't disagreed, boys,” Remus chuckled. “So how are we doing it today? Who's turn is it to be in the middle?”  
  
“Dibs on Remus' arse,” the two boys called simultaneously.   
  
“Whoa, whoa, when did I get so popular?” Remus chuckled while the other two started to argue about who's turn it was to get to fuck the werewolf.   
  
“Boys,” Remus smiled mischievously. “I have an idea.”  
  
\--- 000 --- 000 --- 000 ---  
  
“Just take it very easy, Fred,” Remus begged. “I don't want you to get too excited and rip me in half.”  
  
“Funny, Remus!” Fred answered while looking at the werewolf riding his best friend. “Of course I will be careful.”  
  
Remus looked at Lee, who was desperately trying to look what was happening behind Remus' back.   
  
Remus and Lee gasped in unison as Fred's first slick finger joined Lee's cock. It burned quite a lot, but not more than Remus could handle. He started to move up and down on Lee's cock with careful movements. Fred kept his finger still and let Remus control the movements.  
  
“More,” Remus panted and felt another finger join the party. Remus hissed with pain, and neither of the three men moved for a while. Remus just sat there and let his body, mind and let's not forget arse get used to the feeling of a cock plus two fingers being squeezed in.  
  
Slowly, Remus began to rock his hips, causing friction between them. He shut his eyes and bit his lip to be able to stand the pain without screaming.   
  
How stupid had he been to suggest something like this? There was no way that two cocks could ever fit in there without destroying him.  
  
He felt Fred's third finger squeeze in and Remus screamed loudly.  
  
“Take it easy, Fred,” Lee said worriedly. “I think it's too much for him.”   
  
Lee raised his hand and wiped a couple of tears from Remus' face.  
  
“Are you okay, Remus?” he asked with great concern. Remus still had his eyes shut and swallowed a lump in his throat, but nodded.  
  
“Shall we stop?” Fred asked.  
  
“Just give me a minute,” Remus begged and the other two didn't move a millimetre.  
  
The burn eased after a while, and Remus asked Fred to stretch him a bit more gently with his fingers.   
  
Fred hesitated, but obliged. He was extremely careful and stopped if he heard any signs of Remus hissing.  
  
“I'm okay, Fred,” Remus turned to look at him. “It hurts, but I'm okay.” Remus smiled reassuringly at the redhead behind him.  
  
“Now, get out of there and kiss me,” he chuckled, and Fred carefully removed his hand and snogged the hell out of Remus.  
  
Remus leant down and kissed Lee before turning to Fred again, pointing at his cock. “Now, I want _that_ thing to have a go.”  
  
Fred smiled. “Are you sure?”  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
Fred added extreme amounts of lube and aligned his cock to Remus' hole and gently poked it with the tip. The three men gasped in unison at the feeling of two cocks pushing at Remus' entrance.  
  
Little by little, Fred's cock went deeper inside Remus, and Remus felt Lee squeeze his hand as Fred moved further in.  
  
The pain was as bad as Remus' worst transformations, but still it was a good pain. He knew it would pass shortly and it was the pain's turn to transform this time. Transform into something much better.  
  
“Now, move.” he commanded the two boys with a nervous smile.  
  
It hurt like hell to start with, but after a little while, he had become so stretched that he could handle the two pricks. The two boys varied on thrusting simultaneously or taking turns.   
  
Remus gasped, panted and moaned as Lee thrust in and Fred moved back and vice versa. One of the cocks kept hitting his prostate and before Remus knew it, he saw stars, and his cock erupted and come hit Lee's face. Lee grinned and licked it off his lips as Remus squeezed his arse together pushing the other two over the edge.  
  
Lee panted and moaned while Fred came with a few grunts. Remus felt his hole getting filled with hot cream and moaned with disappointment as the two boys pulled out of him leaving him open and empty.  
  
Remus traced Lee's face with his finger and put it in his mouth, enjoying the salty taste of his own come. Suddenly Fred pushed him so he fell face-down on the bed next to Lee.  
  
“Dibs on the spunk,” he said and dove in. But Lee was quick and got on his knees. “It's not fair! I want some too!”  
  
Together the two boys lapped their come from Remus' pucker making the older man squirm on the bed.  
  
After they had cleaned him out, the boys shared a hasty kiss before slumping down on either side of Remus.  
  
“You were bloody amazing!” Fred whispered and kissed Remus on the cheek.  
  
“I hope we didn't hurt you.” Lee said worried and kissed him on the other.  
  
“Not more than I can handle,” Remus chuckled gave each of them a kiss. He was so grateful that two so gorgeous boys wanted him so much, he passed out with a huge grin on his face.


End file.
